Kamen Rider Ryukiba
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Saint the Hedgebat becomes a great example of a hero when he fights monsters as Kamen Rider Ryukiba, while attending classes at Duel Academy.


Kamen Rider Ryukiba

Cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, and Capcom owns Megaman. Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi

It cuts to a girl who looked like Rouge, but with a Bakura hairstyle that had red stripes in it, she wasn't wearing lipstick either, she was holding a SengokuDriver and a Lockseed. She then walked inside and placed it near a sleeping red and black bat. "I hope Saint can handle the responsibilities of being a Kamen Rider." said Rouge. "He starts going to school at Duel Academy tomorrow morning, do you have his Duel Monsters deck set up, Maria?" said Shadow "Yeah, Dad." said Maria as she pulled out a Kamen Rider Duel Monsters deck, which had Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim. "I made it myself." said Maria as Shadow smiled. As Saint lay there in his bed, asleep.

(Cue Song "Just Make It Out" by Manpei Takagi)

(The Kamen Rider Ryukiba logo appears)

**Oozora no kyanbasu ni  
Sagashite ita ore no ao **

(It shows Saint in his Slifer Red Uniform, attending Duel Academy)  
**Hontou no fantastic blue****  
****Egake nakute**

(It shows Aeon and his army of Demonites)  
**Oh kaze ni fukarete**

(It shows Stanley as Gaim, Anna as Tsubaki, Hoji as Baron, Topaz as Galahad, Midnight as Ryugen, Dante as Zangetsu/Zangetsu-Shin, Jeff as Kurokage, BEN as Gridon, Scar as Knuckle and Alucard as Bujin Gaim)  
**Kono mune harisakesou de****  
****Naite itanda**

(Saint unlocks the Raspberry Lockseed and attaches it to his SengokuDriver and becomes Ryukiba, standing next to his other forms, Marionberry Arms, Blueberry Arms, Cherry Arms, Zakuro Arms, Green Apple Arms, and Lemon Arms)  
**Just break it out!****  
****Tsukinukeru aozora ga**

(Saint is using his Shinryuken and Musou Saber in tandem to slice down multiple Zomborgs)  
**Mugen no yuuki tokihanatsu**

(Saint is seen riding his motorcycle, DragoChaser)

**Just make it out!  
Azayaka na IMEEJI de **

(Saint does his Dragofang Kick, and the Kaijin exploded.)  
**Saikou no yume wo egaite miseru!**  
(The song ends)

Chapter 1: I am the Dragon!

"Ready for school, little bro?" said Maria as Saint nodded yes "You bet, big sis!" he spoke as he flew with his sister to Duel Academy

"_Greetings, Duelists and Non-Duelists, My name is Chancellor Dudley Shepard. I hope you find your dorms to your liking. So let us all have a good time at Duel Academy!" _said a man with a beard and a thinning head.

"Slifer Red?" said Saint "Yep, it's where all the starting duelists begin at, I'm getting a job at Duel Academy. OK, your dorm-mates are a misters Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale." and Saint put on the Slifer Red uniform, which was a red varsity jacket with brown shoulder-pads. "See ya, big sis!" said Saint as he sprinted off to his dorm. "Hey, you made it!" said a voice, Saint turned to see a boy that had brown hair and hazel eyes. Next to him was a boy with blue-green hair, glasses, and has a timid personality. "My name's Jaden, this is Syrus." said Jaden "I'm Saint, Saint Skellington-Leonhart the Hedgebat. Son of Shadow Skellington the Hedgehog and Rouge Leonhart the Bat, and nephew to Squall Leonhart and Jack Skellington." and Jaden said "Pleasure to meet you, Saint!" as he shook Saint's hand. And Saint walked with the others to the commons room, which had an XBOX 360 with multiple games, then to science class, with Lyman Banner, who was an animal lover, who brought his pet cat, Pharaoh with him "Remember class, never mix ferric oxide with an aquience suspension, it would be very disastrous if it happened." he spoke "He's really smart." said Jaden "He's a professor, what would you expect, Jay?" said Saint, they saw Maria "There's your older sister, Saint!" said Cyrus as Saint ran over to Maria "Hey, sis!" said Saint and Maria said "I got a job as Slifer Red's dorm head." said Maria "Dorm Head!?" said Jaden, Syrus and Saint. And Maria beamed "Yep!" she spoke and they saw 2 boys picking on what looks like a fellow Slifer Red! The boys were Raizo and Torimaki, they were in Obelisk Blue, identified by their blue uniforms. The person they were picking on was Topaz, Saint's younger sister. "Topy!" said Saint as he saw his little sister being bullied and he saw them "HEY! TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER AGAIN, AND I'LL CALL THE COPS!" said Saint and Raizo said "You got a phone on you, pipsqueak?" said Raizo "I left it in my room!" said Saint as he facepalmed and Raizo knocked Saint on his butt with a legsweep. "Mind your beeswax, Slifer Slacker!" "Why don't you just leave him alone!?" Jaden said as they turned their heads to see him with the Chancellor and Maria. "Torimaki, Raizou, stop!" said Shephard "I'll see you in detention!" he said as Raizo and Torimaki turned white "If you lay annother finger on my sibs, I'll see to it you're expelled, got it?" said Maria "OK, OK! WE'RE GONE!" said Raizo as he and Torimaki ran off in fear "What's your name?" said Jaden "My name's Topaz." said Topaz as Jaden shook her hand and smiled

Elsewhere, in a mountain, 2 archeologists were uncovering a coffin

"I wonder what's inside, should we open it?" said the first one

"I think we should." said the second one as he opened the top, and 2 lightning bolts struck them, vaporizing them both, and a demonic hand shot out, he had the body of N-Daguva-Zeba, with monster form Basco's head, he was colored black and dark silver, this was Aeon, the King of the Demonites. "YES! I'M FINALLY FREE!" he roared as multiple monsters arrived from their coffins, Kaos, the master swordsman, Kryptor, the master of firearms, Exodor, the master scythe user, and Octanix, the assassin, Kaos had the body of Delu-Knight with the head of Zeltrax, Kryptor looked like General Schwarz from Tokkyuger, but with the face of Aisuroundo, Exoder looked like Fuwa Juzo with a Nanashi Renju soldier's head. Octanix looked like Neo-Gieldon. "Sir, shall we send the Spider Akumu?" said Kaos and Aeon spoke "Do so."

(location: Duel Academy)

Everyone was chatting, until they felt the ground shake "WHOA!" said Topaz as she landed on her butt and Syrus said "WHAT'S GOIN' ON!?" and Jaden said "I think it's an earthquake, Sy!" and everyone walked out to see a humanoid spider, it looked like an Aracnea Worm from Kamen Rider Kabuto, but colored black and red. And Saint faced it "You are?" he spoke and the Kaijin said **"I am known as the Spider Akumu." **and the 2 engaged in a fist fight. And the Spider Akumu decked Saint in the stomach, causing him to vomit onto the ground. And Saint took out the SengokuDriver that Maria gave him and attached it to his waist and took out the Raspberry Lockseed "HENSHIN!" he spoke as he unlocked it **"Raspberry!" **announced the Lockseed as a metal raspberry appeared in the sky and he attaches the Lockseed to his belt

"**LOCK ON!" **announced Saint's SengokuDriver as American rock-and-roll music played and Saint moved the knife part, causing it to emit a guitar riff

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! FIGHT FOR JUSTICE!" **said Saint's SengokuDriver as the raspberry fell, and Saint's suit appeared, it made him resemble Ryugen, but with claws on the gloves. And a grey bodysuit. And he transformed into a Rider that resembled Ryugen, but the armor and optics were blue. In his right hand was a sword that resembled Dark Repulser with the blade of a Nerf N-Force Marauder. On his belt was a Musou Saber. And the Spider Akumu responds with fighting Saint with everything he's got, but Saint throttled the monster and slashed him with both swords in tandem, and cocked the pallete slide on the back of the Musou Saber and shot at the monster. And decided to use his Musou Saber for the finisher and inserted the Raspberry Lockseed into the Drive Bay.

"**LOCK ON! ICHI! JUU! HYAKU!"**

And Saint swung upward, sending a sword beam in the shape of a buzzsaw at the Spider Akumu

"**RASPBERRY CHARGE!" **announced the Musou Saber as the Spider Akumu was cleaved in half. And then exploded

(at the mountain)

"**WHAT!? A Kamen Rider, _here_!?" **said Aeon as Octanix was surprised as well and the others were surprised

(Back at Duel Academy)

"Nice work." said Jaden as he shock Saint's hand and Saint smiled "Aw, shucks. It was nothin'." and Syrus said "That armor of yours, what was it?" and Saint said "It was a gift from my older sister." and Jaden said "Dude! You're a Kamen Rider!" and Saint said "So, I am!" and Syrus said "For the name...how about...Ryukiba?" and Saint spoke "Kamen Rider Ryukiba. I like it." and Syrus said "Aw snap, we're late for the welcome dinner!" as they raced back to D.A "HEY, JADEN, SYRUS, WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Saint as he followed them back to Duel Academy as Maria watched

_'Good luck, Kamen Rider Ryukiba, but that wasn't the last monster, more are coming soon.' _she thought with a worried look on her face.

("PRIDE" by High and Mighty Color plays)

(It just shows Saint as Ryukiba on his motorcycle, Dragon Chaser)  
**Hakanaku chitta hikari ga  
Bokura wo ima yobi samasu  
Kanashimi wa oto wo tate  
Kieru ano basho kara  
(Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he Sa mukau kaze ni hane hirogete It's a futatsu to nai chikara umidashi tobi tatsu Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly)  
Samayou sadame kasuka ni egao furete  
Dakiau kono shunkan  
Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku  
Kanjiru kono kioku ga  
Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide  
Ugoki dashiteru  
Kagayaku hikari ga terashi  
Bokura wo ima yobi okosu  
Tachiagari oto wo tate  
Kizamu ano basho kara **

(end song)

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Ryukiba_:

Stanley attends Duel Academy, and he has a Marvel Superheroes deck!

Stanley-"I summon Spider-Man in attack mode!"

But when a Bat Akumu arrives, Saint gets a new form, and Stanley becomes a Kamen Rider as well!?

Stanley's SengokuDriver-**"Orange Arms! Hanamichi, On Stage!"**

Saint's SengokuDriver-**"Marionberry Arms! Aim And Fire!"**

Chapter 2-"Gaim and Marionberry Arms!"


End file.
